Luz Demoniaca
by Kai Stavros
Summary: Ella es un sacerdotisa que llegó a un bar, y él un cazador con deudas, pero aún así sus destinos se ligaban, siendo tan opuestos. Ella luz, él maldad.


_Ella es un sacerdotisa que llegó a un bar, y él un cazador con deudas, pero aún así sus destinos se ligaban, siendo tan opuestos. Ella luz, él maldad. _

Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi completa autoría, se puede encontrar ya adelantada en , bajo el seudónimo de Enoch/Kai Stavros/Ica, hago cambios de nicks allá, por lo que no se sorprendan :3

Advertencia: Durante todo el fic explotaré al máximo las personalidades. Tanto de un extremo como el del otro. ¿Qué les espera de ello? Ni yo misma lo sé. Palabras semi atrevidas quizás, nada altisonante, al menos yo no lo veo así.

Luz Demoníaca

Devil May Cry and InuYasha

I: El joven Sparda

Su moto estaba estropeada a mitad de la autopista. Hizo un gesto vulgar con su dedo, a la vez batía la mano en un gesto despectivo ante el camión que había arrollado su preciado medio de transporte. Cuando acomodó su gabardina se paralizó en el sitio, escuchó una tétrica voz decir pausadamente: «Me gusta el olor de ésa sangre, un poco rancia pero apetecible, joven Sparda», se le heló por un segundo la sangre. Era un efecto inevitable cuando alguien se inmiscuía de ésa forma en su mente, era grotesco.

Dante hizo un gesto de desagrado, haciendo una mueca burlesca, casi con gracia con sus finos labios. Luego oyó un jadeo del hombre, hizo ademán de echarse hacia atrás con un pie, pero retomó la marcha, al dar un paso se paró de golpe.

Dudando.

Debatió internamente el ir o no, devolverse y salvar la vida del hombre que casi lo había atropellado pero que sí arruinó su moto, o simplemente retomar el recorrido como si nada pasara a sus espaldas. No podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

―Boom ―dijo quedito y dejando que sus labios formaran una perfecta 'O' en cuanto disparó con Ebony al demonio, que tenía agarrado al señor chófer de camión.

―¡No te metas Sparda!, ¡es mi presa, no tuya! ―exclamó con los ojos desorbitados lo que parecía ser una lagartija, y ponerse en posición de ataque.

―¿Presa?, ¡já! Sería un honor para este hombre que lo fuera. ―El demonio arremetió contra él rápidamente, Dante simplemente saltó sobre su cabeza, moviendo elegantemente su capa roja con él, y clavó una espada en su nuca. La sangre salió a borbotones.

―¡Gra-gracias! ―exclamó el hombre con cierto temor ante el chicho, ¿qué era él?

Primero había salido de la nada a mitad de la noche frente a él mientras hacia el cambio de luces. Sin poder evitarlo le impactó con su camión y el chico saltó de la moto como si nada; le veía con cierta molestia y a la vez a la moto negra desecha en el pavimento. Se marchaba, y ahora sucedía esto: un monstruo y él le salvaba. Era de locos.

El demonio de cabello blanco soltó un silbido al ver la sangre correr por su espada, la sacudió y así mismo se la colocó de nuevo en su espalda, a donde pertenecía. Sólo asintió en dirección al hombre, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y se fue del lugar, perdiéndose por la desierta autopista.

Golpeó con la suela de su zapato el escritorio con la suficiente fuerza como para que el teléfono fijo se levantara y cayera en su mano.

―Devil May Cry ―dijo monótonamente mientras esperaba la respuesta.

―_¡Dante, por un demonio!, ¿qué le pasó a mi motocicleta esta vez? _―exclamó desde el otro lado de la línea una chica de ojos bicolor.

―Lady, Lady ―dijo negando con la cabeza―. Ya no es _tú _motocicleta. Es nuestra, por lo que, lo que le haya pasado me concierne a mi mientras yo la tenga. ―Se excusó, tratando que no le incrementara las deudas con la chica.

―_No me hagas ir hasta allá Sparda_ ―amenazó con pausa.

―No me vendría mal que vinieras. Al lugar le falta un toque femenino ―dijo con desapego, curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa, ya sabía lo que venía pero añadió―: Patty no está por lo que me hace falta.

―_¡Es una niña! Demonio aprovechado _―bufó―. _Te haré llegar la factura con la cuenta del mecánico_. ―Y colgó.

―Puff ―dejó escapar el aire y tomó de nueva cuenta el teléfono, pero una tierna voz le detuvo.

―¡Dante!, ¿cómo qué no estoy y me tienes por interés? ―exclamó con un puchero en sus infantiles labios. Dante se levantó y la ignoró olímpicamente―. ¡Oye!, ¿a dónde vas?

―Irás conmigo a comer en el BullEye, Morrisón me impide llamar a la pizzería. ―Le despeinó levemente y le dijo al oído―: Quizás apostemos allá, hay testigos. ―Y le guiñó uno de sus azules ojos.

―¡Yay! ―exclamó la pequeña con alta alegría mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios―. Iré a cambiar mi vestido ―chilló y subió con prisa las escaleras.

Un cuarto de hora después Dante miraba con ojos ansiosos la cantidad de batidos que estaban detrás de la joven Lowell, decepcionado extendió la mano para tomar la factura y firmarla. Las deudas se le iban a ir por las nubes. Al menos había podido comer su pizza de queso cuando la pequeña había ido al baño.

Las luces bajas del local se apagaron con fuerza, reventando unos cuantos bombillos. La pequeña gritó y Dante la escondió detrás de él, pegada a la barra. Por un momento creyó sentir una energía demoníaca, había sido una falsa alarma.

―Tranquila ―susurró en cuanto regresó la luz amarillenta del sitio.

Esperó allí durante media hora. La niña no terminaba sus batidos, y el albino bufaba y volteaba los ojos mientras hacía malabares con su par de pistolas. De repente la puerta del solitario bar fue abierta, era algo muy extraño. Nadie nunca había entrado allí, debería ser una persona nueva. No le dio importancia y volvió su vista al frente, no podía ver a la niña comiendo tan dichosamente los postres, ¡frente a él, torturándolo! Y ella sonreía, y lo hizo más cuanto tomó el de fresa, y saboreó con grandes ganas la cuchara que había introducido en el cremoso elixir.

Se levantó con un gesto infantil en los labios y simplemente siguió su camino hasta el otro lado de la barra. Se sentó al lado de una chica, ¿una chica? Alzó ambas cejas, quizás era nueva allí, increíble. Ella le sonrió en cuanto lo vio, y el correspondió el gesto. El barman se acercó a ellos mientras secaba un vaso.

―Dante, deja a la señorita, no la espantes ―pidió, no era común tener clientes que pagaran―, ¿qué desea?

―Una cola de dieta, y si es posible, ¿me prestaría su teléfono para hacer una llamada a larga distancia? Le pagaré, lo prometo ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Dante la miró, había algo extraño en ella. Como un aura, con algo de paz. Quizás sería interesante hablar con ésa chica mientras Patty engullía sus postres.

_1029 palabras_

Notas de la Autora: Antes que nada, gracias por leer C: Amaría unos reviews, sé que quieren dejar algunos. Tampoco me sorprenderé de la cantidad de personas que comenten, por que el gusto de esto estos dos fandoms juntos es muy raro, lo sé. Pero no me incomoda :3 No sé si dejarlo acá, o publicarlo también en la sección de Inuyasha, hablaré por allí para ver~

No soy de este foro, no me considero de él, pero estoy muy segura de que es sin lugar a dudas uno de los que más lectores posee, así que, me hago propaganda x'D

Nos leemos en el próximo :3


End file.
